Return to Jurassic Park
by curiouserandcuriouser
Summary: This version is based off of the books, not the movies. I hated the third Jurassic Park and I hope my version does a better job than the movie. It deals with Alan Grant six years after the first incident and six months after Malcolm's adventure.
1. Chapter 1

To be fair, I add this disclaimer/warning. This is a slow paced book. The dinosaurs don't really come into play until later on. It's slow partially because I wanted to establish the plot (somewhat) and Grant as a character before I plunge him into any action. A lot can change in six years.

Chapter 1

Lydia Hubber sat smoking a cigarette and monitoring a computer screen. She had been on duty for the past ten hours and was ready to leave, but couldn't until Team B returned to the base. Hearing a soft bing from her computer, Lydia grabbed the mouse and began cycling through the satellite images looking for Team B's boat.

"Team B, Team B, this is Alpha Base Ly. Do you read me," Lydia called into the radio as she stared at a grainy image of a small boat surrounded by murky, black water. "Team B, respond. This is Alpha Base Ly. Do you read? Answer me da-"

The radio crackled and a faint moan was heard before a gurgling sound and then the radio went dead. Startled, Lydia rolled her chair to a second monitor, selected the image of the boat, and rotated the image. Not satisfied, she zoomed in on the vessel. She gasped as the image became clearer. She grabbed the telephone receiver on the desk next to her and furiously began to dial a number.

"This is Lydia in control. Get me Monroe. We have an emergency."

Alan Grant sat in his office reading his students' term papers. After returning from Costa Rica, he had spent four years working in the field before "retiring" to teaching full time at University of Montana. Now after two years, he had been offered a job as the palenotology head advisor. He wouldn't have to teach anymore and be able to devote more time to his writing.

"Dr. Grant? I hope I'm not interrupting you, but I was wondering if I could get your opinion on something."

Grant looked up at the student who had addressed him. She was a short, muscle girl with long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. Grant tried to remember her who she was.

Seeing the puzzled look on Dr. Grant's face the girl smiled and said, "I'm Sue Turner. I was in three of your classes last semester. I'm graduating next year and wanted your help picking an interning program."

"Oh, yes. Sue Turner. You want my help picking intern programs? You were majoring in Earth Sciences if I remember correctly, but switched to mathematics didn't you? Your advisor doesn't want to work with you? Well, I guess I can help you now," Grant said gratefully as he stacked the term papers and shoved them in his desk, "What programs are you looking at?"

"To begin with, I didn't switch to mathematics, I'm doing a duel major. Secondly, I would have gone to my advisor, but I transferred here two semesters ago and I don't have an advisor here yet and can't get a hold of my old one."

"I didn't mean to offend you. I don't know much about mathematics internships, but I'll try to help."

"I'm not doing a mathematic internship. I wanted to do one in the palenotology field. That's why I came to you. I've narrowed it down to three programs," Sue said as she handed Grant the information on the programs. Grant studied each one before returning them to Sue.

"Well, the first one is with a colleague of mine from an excavation in the Badlands. He's a good man, but somewhat of a celebrity. This would be the hardest program to get into since it is probably the most popular. If you aren't an incredibly prestigious student, you probably will have a difficult time getting into the program. The second program, is with a Canadian excavating team working in Toronto. From what I can tell, they seem to be doing more with archeology than palenotology. I don't know if that's what your interested in, but it's an option. This third one interests me. It's with a biological corporation called BioLife Inc. working with the U.S. government in Costa Rica. It looks like you will just be doing some basic excavation work. Maybe your mathematics could come in handy with this one. I suggest trying this one."

"Thank you so much for you help Dr. Grant. I really appreciate you doing this for me," Sue said as she stood up and walked towards the door.

"Oh, by the way, who was your old counselor?"

"Dr. Ian Malcolm. He went on a research trip about three weeks ago and hasn't been heard from since," she said as she walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"This is Malcolm. I'm not home right now, so leave a message."

Grant hung up the phone for the third time that day. Ever since Sue Turner had told him that Malcolm had gone looking for a lost world, Grant had done everything in his power-short of flying down to Santa Fe-to get in touch with Malcolm.

"Alan, do you suppose there could be another island with dinosaurs? Think about it that little lab display Ingen had in the park was a little too neat for nature."

"I don't know Ian. I really haven't given it much thought. With enough control they could probably produce the dinosaurs."

"Control! Ingen was experimenting with animals humans have never interacted with before and you tell me that they could have that amazing of a survival rate with enough control! They certainly seemed to have things in control when we were there didn't they."

"Look Ian, we aren't even supposed to be discussing this. Why are you even bothered by it?"

"...Chaos Theory."

Grant shook his head as he remembered the last conversation he had, had with Malcolm six months earlier. It all began to fall into place-Ian's renewed interest in the park, his taking up with the Levine man, and his interest in dinosaur strength and average brain capacity. Now, with Malcolm missing somewhere in or near Costa Rica, Grant assumed, he knew he wouldn't have long before they would be coming for him.

The survivors were never supposed to return to the islands; let alone talk about them. It was one of the many conditions that the Costa Rican government demanded before they were allowed to leave the country. If they were questioned about Ingen, they were supposed to deny everything. Ellie Sattler had happily complied and left two months after being "detained" in Costa Rica. Grant had been detained longer, since his involvement with Ingen would be harder to deny. After spending five months in Costa Rica, the government had finally found a suitable alibi and had released him with the stipulation that he not return to Costa Rica or continue digging with Ingen funding.

Grant was more than happy to agree to the conditions and had lived quite contentedly for the past six years. Ellie seemed happy with the last time he talked with her as well. She had married, started a family, and had moved on with life. Now Malcolm was screwing it up. If anyone found out he was in Costa Rica looking for dinosaurs, everyone involved in the "incident" would be collected and taken to a special government facility until the situation could be fully assessed and handled.

Grant ran his fingers subconsciously over the scars on his chest as he decided what to do. If he could find Malcolm before too much damage was done, he might be able to stop him. Determined to stop Malcolm, Grant started towards the office door when it opened and two police officers stepped into the room.

"Dr. Alan Grant, you're wanted in questioning in the disappearance of Susan Turner," one of the officers said as he advanced and placed handcuffs on Grant's wrists.

"Look, I already told you before, I saw Sue Turner three months ago. She came into my office and asked for some help picking internships. I gave her some advice and sent her on her way."

"That's the last time you or anyone saw her Dr. Grant. She disappeared two weeks later."

"How do you know that she disappeared two weeks later? How could no one see a girl for that long?"

"Her friends claimed she became very reclusive after being accepted to an internship program. She received several mysterious phone calls and letters, but wouldn't tell anyone about them. The night before she disappeared, she left her roommate her half of the rent for the next month and went out to pack her car. The roommate claimed that though she missed Sue by a few minutes, she saw Sue get in her car and leave. Now, Dr. Grant, five people can place you within a block of the gas station where Sue Turner's car was last seen on a surveillance camera. Can you explain that?"

Grant rubbed his temples and stared at the clock on the opposite wall from him, "If she went to the gas station off of Main Street , then yes, it is about three blocks from my apartment. I walk in the evenings, so I'm not surprised that I was within a block of her. Many people could have been within a block of her, so why are you questioning me."

"You were the last one to really see Sue Turner. Mysterious phone calls, strange letters, being in the vicinity of where she was last seen, you certainly had a 'coincidental' relationship with this girl."

"Check my phone records if you don't believe me. I can't believe that you are questioning me because I happen to live near a gas station where a girl disappeared at. This is ridiculous."

"Well, Dr. Grant until we can prove your alibi, why don't you just stay with us for awhile,"the detective said as he motioned for a guard to escort Alan Grant to a holding cell.

Grant spent three days in prison until the police finally cleared him.

"Sorry for the misunderstanding," said the detective who had interrogated him as he escorted Grant from his cell, "We've been working on this case for three months and have hit nothing but dead ends. Her parents are a real mess over this thing. We're basically grasping at straws for their sakes."

"What do you think happened to her," Grant asked in a flat voice as he straightened his shirt.

The detective sighed, "We just don't know. She wasn't supposed to leave for her internship for another week. It's clear that she didn't want anyone to know where she went. She cleaned out her bank account and cancelled her credit cards. This is the most aggravating case I've had in a long time. I really think this case should be clo-"

"Detective Martin! Tell me you found something out from that professor," cried a haggard woman as she rushed in the police station to grab Detective Martin's arm. Her face was prematurely aged and her frazzled hair looked like it hadn't been cared for in months. Her eyes were wild and bloodshot from lack of sleep.

"Mrs. Turner, please, you know you're not supposed to come down here. When we hear something we'll- "

"Is that him," Mrs. Turner gasped as she turned to Alan Grant. She eyes blazed with a fierce light as she grabbed Grant's arm in a vice-like grip.

"Ma'am, I don't know what happened to your daughter," Grant gently said to the desperate woman.

"That's right, Mrs. Turner. We've cleared Dr. Grant of any charges. He's just leaving right now."

Mrs. Turner's eyes narrowed as she tightened her grip on Grant's arm, "You mean to tell me that the last man to see my daughter alive is being allowed to go free! You're probably releasing her murderer all because you can't find any evidence! This is such bull-"

"Angie! Stop right now. If the detective says that Dr. Grant isn't involved, then he isn't involved. Let him go. You're making a scene," said a middle-aged man. He too was prematurely aged, but unlike his wife, he just looked tired.

He gently laid his hand on his wife's arm, slowly loosened her grip from Grant's arm, smiled weakly and pulled his wife to the side of the hallway. Grant nodded appreciatively at Mr. Turner as he walked out of the police station.

"I know you're involved! Tell me where my baby is," sobbed the desperate woman at the rapidly shrinking back of Dr. Grant, "You've the cause of Susie's disappearance. I know it! I blame you!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Grant hurried from the police station as fast as he could. To escape the hopeless pleas of Mrs. Turner, Grant climbed into the fastest escape route he could find- the city bus. He scrambled for a seat as the bus lurched into motion. He closed his eyes and tried to sort out a plan of action. Of course, he would have to find Malcolm, the only problem was getting into a country that didn't want him anywhere near it. Let alone snooping around for an amateur dinosaur hunter. Then there was Sue. Grant vaguely remembered talking to her about internships, but he couldn't remember which one he told her to pick or where they were located. Like an annoying insect, the thought that the destination mattered wouldn't leave him alone. For some unknown reason, Grant couldn't shake the feeling that Sue and Malcolm were connected. He needed to find out where Sue had gone.

"Now entering University Circle," said the gravelly voice over the intercom. Grant's eyes shot to the window. Through a stroke of luck, he had boarded the bus that ran to the University. He could check with Student Services and find out the internship that Sue had picked. He pulled the stop cable and climbed off the bus.

"Hello...Jeffrey,"Grant said as he read the name tag on the clerk behind the desk, "I was wondering if you could help me."

"Well sir, you are a professor and this is student services. I think I am a little under qualified, but I'll try."

"No, no, I just wanted to see some information about internships," Grant said genially, "I'm looking for one in particular. You see, it was offered about two semesters ago and damned if old age isn't catching up to me, I've misplaced the information about it."

"Which internship was it sir," Jeffrey asked as he turned to his computer.

"I can't remember the name of it, but it was the one that Sue Turner was accepted to."

Jeffrey paused and a sly smile came over his face, "Doing our own little investigation are we? We'll your in luck, I still have it book marked from when the police requested it."

Jeffrey copied the information from the screen onto a small piece of paper and folded it in half. "You know, I shouldn't even be giving this out."

"Look, I'm a professor and that internship deals with my department. Are you going to give it to me or not," Grant demanded.

"All right, all right. Here. Don't say I didn't warn you."

Later, while packing a duffle bag in his apartment, Grant unfolded the note and studied the information. It was an internship with the American government to Costa Rica. Grant could have shot himself for sending that poor girl to Costa Rica. He needed more information. Jeffrey had been thorough enough to write down the phone number of the America-based headquarters. Grant grabbed his phone and dialed furiously.

"Hello, BioLife Inc. This is Amber how may I help you," said a southern drawl through the phone.

"Hello, Amber. My name is Alan Grant. I am a professor at the University of Montana. I am interested in your internship program. What can you tell me about it."

"Oh, I'm sorry sir, but we are no longer accepting new applications for our internships programs."

"Now that's a shame. You wouldn't by any chance happen to have a record of accepted applicants on file would you Amber? I'm looking for someone who was interning for you."

"Well, sir, that information is confidential. You'd have to talk to the head of the company, Mr. Monroe."

"May I speak with him please?"

"Hold for a moment and I'll check."

Grant held his breath as he waited for Amber to return to the phone.

"What was your name again?"

"Dr. Alan Grant."

"And the name of the applicant?"

"Sue Turner."

"Hold please."

"This is Andrew Monroe. President of BioLife Inc.," a deep baritone voice said, "I would like you to know Dr. Grant that it is an honor to finally speak with you."

"Thank you. I didn't realize that BioLife Inc. was familiar with my work."

"Oh yes, we're interested in all fields of palenotology and the leading researchers in their respective areas. I understand you are looking for an intern."

"Yes, a former student of mine. Her name is Sue Turner."

"Sue Turner? I do believe I know of the young woman that you are looking for. I can't give Sue's information out over the phone, but why don't you fly down to our headquarters and we can discuss it here."

"I really don't think that's wise."

"Nonsense. I have been meaning to contact you and arrange a meeting anyway. You'd be doing me a big favor by coming here. Think of it as killing two birds with one stone. I'll even pay for your airfare and accommodations. Surely, you can't say no to that."

Grant hesitated, he had heard this offer before, "I don't know if I can get away..."

"I'll have everything arranged for you Dr. Grant. Just go to the airport in an hour and everything will be waiting for you."

"I guess I can come for a few days, "Grant finally conceded.

"Wonderful! I will see you in a few hours then Dr. Grant."

"Good-bye."

"You see Lydia, nothing to worry about," Monroe said as he hung up the phone and turned to the nervously smoking woman reclining on the couch in his office, "I'll have Grant come down assess the situation and determine what animal attacked Team B. That should appease both governments and give us a big name to throw about."

Lydia fixed her watery, blood shot eyes on Monroe, "I-I know what animal did that. Y-you only have to see one attack like that to know what did it and I've seen three. He was tricked by Ingen once before. What makes you think you can fool him?"

"Lydia calm down. Have a drink," Monroe said as he poured Lydia a glass of bourbon, " Grant is only interested in finding Sue Turner and I'm only interested in doing my job efficiently. If I have to tell a little white lie to get that job done-I will. Besides, Grant will still find out what happened to Sue-he'll just have to travel a little farther than he originally planned on."

"You're actually going through with this," Lydia asked between sips, "Do you think it will work?"

Monroe smiled, cocked his head back, and downed his glass of bourbon in one shot.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Attention passengers, we are going to begin our descent into Orlando. Please turn off all electronic devices, put your seats in the upright position, secure your trays, and fasten your seatbelts."

Grant woke and rubbed his neck. He had been on the plane for the past nine and a half hours. The flight had been too long and Grant could feel it. He still couldn't believe he had actually agreed to fly to Florida, but here he was on the plane.

His body lurched as the plane touched down. He stretched and walked off the plane into the brightly painted terminal. He glanced around the terminal at the families and tourists surging to the different gates and further into the airport. Not knowing where he was supposed to go, Grant shouldered his duffle bag and walked through the security gate.

"Dr. Grant? I'm Sophia Anderson. Mr. Monroe's personal secretary. I am here to pick up and take you to your hotel," Sophie said as she glanced at Grant over the top of her designer sunglasses and forced a smile, "This will give you a chance to freshen up before you meet with Mr. Monroe."

Grant looked at Sophia. Besides her designer sunglasses, she was wearing a tailored blue business suit, and low, matching pumps. Grant would have found her attractive, but any beauty she might have had was lost in the serious, stony demeanor of her face and authoritative manner in which she carried herself. Clearly, she was all business and thought that being sent to pick up a professor from Montana was a waste of her time.

Grant ruffled his hair and smiled, "No thanks, I think I'm ready to see Mr. Monroe."

Sophia looked at Grant's wrinkled clothes, unwashed body, and plainly tired face, "Are you sure? Mr. Monroe is used to his associates presenting themselves in a more...respectable fashion. I really think we should go to the hotel first."

"Look, I'm tired, but I really would like to see Mr. Monroe before I do anything else. So, if you would be so kind, please take me to see Mr. Monroe."

"Suit yourself,"Sophia sighed and began walking to the doors, "Let's go, I have a limousine waiting outside.

"Wonderful. Oh-do you mind? I am famished and could really use a hot meal. Could we stop somewhere- as long as it isn't out of the way."

Sophia glared at Grant as she opened the door to the limousine, "There is a Jack-in-the-Box a few miles away. Get drive-thru. Don't spill on the seats."

"Mr. Monroe, may I present Dr. Alan Grant from Montana."

Mr. Monroe smiled, advanced with his hand extended, "Welcome Dr. Grant. I have been expecting you. I see that you came straight from the airport. Excellent. I like a man who gets down to business. Have a seat. May I offer you a drink?"

Grant sat in down in the chair offered by Mr. Monroe and graciously accepted the drink. "Now, you wanted some information about an intern - a Ms. Susan Turner. I'd be happy to help you, but I will admit that I have a favor to ask in return."

Grant paused with the glass to his lips and tightened his grip on the arm of the chair. Wave after wave of suspicions swept over him. He slowly placed his glass on Monroe's desk and cleared his throat, "What exactly do you want from me."

"Straight to the point. An excellent quality. I need your help with a project that my company is working on down in Costa Rica. One with which you are well acquainted - Jurassic Park and it's sister island."

"Jurassic what? I'm sorry, but you've lost me."

Monroe smiled and slid a folder across the desk to Grant. Grant stared at the red 'classified' stamped across the folder in English and Spanish.

"Open it, Dr. Grant."

Grant opened the folder and glanced at the contents. He quickly sucked in his breath and began leafing through the papers.

"Looks familiar doesn't it. That is your signature at the bottom of the page isn't it? Let me be frank, Dr. Grant. My company is what remains of InGen- renamed and under strict government supervision, but InGen still the same. I was hand selected by the military to take over the company. We no longer are interested in creating dinosaurs and in fact are working on destroying them. Things have gone smoothly for the past four years, but recently we've hit a snag. Some of our crews have begun being attacked. The Costa Rica government has only granted us limited access to the islands and the U.S. government have very strict guidelines about this type of operation. Both governments have denied that the attacks were done by a dinosaur and without their authorization, I can't continue my work. They don't want to panic the local population, so they refuse to verify the attacks. That's what I need you for. If I can get an expert down there to look at the bodies, then I can get them to verify the attacks and be able to continue with my work."

"Why would the government want to keep the dinosaurs alive? Jurassic Park was a disaster for both governments. If the public found out about it the results would be catastrophic. Why would my verifying an animal attack change anything?"

"The dinosaurs have become a kind of novelty to them. No one has ever seen animals like these before and let's face it, they're fascinating. If someone can prove that they are a danger to humans, then the governments are obligated to destroy them. We believe that some of the animal- particularly the carnivores have escaped from the islands and are attacking locals. We have photos- if you care to see," Monroe slid a stack of photos to Grant, "Be prepared. They are rather gruesome."

Grant stared at the remains of what he guessed were humans. Deep slashes cut across the flesh of the torso and it was clear that something had been eating the bodies. Nausea swept over Grant as memories of Jurassic Park and the swift raptors flooded him.

"Velociraptors did this," Grant said as he pushed the pictures away, "they have a recognizable attack method that can't be mistaken for anything else. There, I told you what you need to know. Now tell me what I want to know."

"I appreciate the help Dr. Grant, but I still need something more from you. The governments won't accept anything accept a signed account stating that it was a dinosaur attack. Verifying it from pictures isn't enough. The Costa Rican government has been burning the bodies of the dinosaurs they find on their island, so the American government won't get too involved. Now, I need you to go down to Costa Rica and examine the bodies so that I can continue to exterminate the dinosaurs. I will arrange it so that you can make it down there without being detained by either the Americans or Costa Ricans."

"Look, I'm flattered that you would consider me enough of an expert to look at the bodies, but I am really only interested in finding Sue Turner."

"What about Ian Malcolm? A lot of questions can be answered by going to Costa Rica, Dr. Grant."

"You know about Malcolm?"

"I know a lot more than you think Dr. Grant. Accept the offer, go to Costa Rica, find your friends. Think of it as a vacation with a purpose. I wouldn't ask if I didn't think that you wouldn't help. What could it hurt?"

Grant stared intently into Monroe's equally intent brown eyes, "Give me a week to prepare. I need to take care of some things in Montana before I can leave the country. I'll go there for two weeks, but no longer. That is one place I don't care to revisit."

"You have five days Dr. Grant. I'll overnight all your information, so it will be waiting for you when you get back. I'll meet you in Costa Rica when you fly down."

"You're going to be there?"

"Of course, Dr. Grant," Monroe said as he stood up, "This is one project I will personally oversee."


	5. Chapter 5

"Look Sophia, I know that you hate being a babysitter, but I need some sort of a guarantee that Alan Grant is going to come to Costa Rica. I'm not saying you have to make the guy fall in love with you-just get him down here!"

Andrew Monroe slammed the phone down and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He had left for Costa Rica three hours after finishing his meeting with Grant. Monroe hated the accommodations on the "base" and had chosen to stay in a hotel while in on the island.

He cursed the heat and humidity of the island. The deluxe resort's air conditioning did little to relieve the temperature. Why did all the problems seem to happen during the hottest part of summer? Monroe grumbled as he changed his sweaty shirt for the fourth time that day.

Monroe was lucky he was getting Grant into Costa Rica. He had pulled a few more strings that he would have liked to get Grant past the Costa Rican When he had suggested bringing in Muldoon as an "extra buffer" from Africa; the Costa Ricans had nearly called the whole thing off.

Monroe needed both men- Grant for his dinosaur expertise and Muldoon for his hunting prowess. Monroe had tried enticing Muldoon back to the islands for the past four years, but Muldoon had vehemently refused.

Monroe paced the hotel room as he considered going forward with just Grant. He shook his head. It was too great a risk. Both governments would pull the plug on his project with just Grant. The project would be considered too risky and shut down.

Monroe picked up his cell phone and dialed a number, "Tracy Smith, please. Hello? Tracy? This is Monroe. I need a favor. Things are going to get sticky down here without Muldoon. I need you to get him down here for me. No, I can't use Sophia. She's working on Grant. Look, Tracy, I don't have much time before I have to meet Grant's plane. I'll be blunt- get Muldoon here undetected, cooperative, and well compensated. What's that going to cost me? That much; I see. The money will be waiting here when you arrive. Get him here fast, Tracy."

Grant put his book down and rubbed his eyes. He had been reading for more than half the flight, but couldn't focus on the page anymore. He glanced at Sophia sitting next to him. She looked uncomfortable in the khaki outfit she was wearing. Her icy demeanor puzzled Grant. She obviously had a good paying job that made her privy to some government secrets. She didn't have a dangerous job as a personal assistant. Finally, she was an intelligent person with great ambition. Grant couldn't figure out why a successful woman would be so cold. She had only said four words to him since picking him up several hours ago.

Grant smiled, "So, how did you end up working for BioLife Inc.?"

Sophia glared at Grant for a moment before answering, "I started as a data entry clerk. I proved myself trustworthy and was picked by Mr. Monroe four years after starting with the company."

"Are you a government organization?"

"No. We collaborate with the government on certain projects, but haven't been classified as a government entity since Mr. Monroe took over."

"What kind of projects do you work on with the government?"

Sophia turned and looked out the window.

"Okay, that's a closed subject. Is BioLife doing the same work as InGen was?"

"We still work with genetics, but not in the way that InGen worked with it. Technically, we're still a research facility, but since we still are being monitored by the government we only have a limited scope of research to offer."

"So, what sort of –"

"Dr. Grant, please stop asking questions. I am very tired and I don't feel like answering questions that probably shouldn't be asked in so public of a place. Just put your seat back and, like me, try to get some sleep."

Grant nodded his head and leaned back in his seat as Sophia closed her eyes and turned toward the window.

"Dr. Grant, the plane has landed. Let's go," Sophia shook Grants shoulder and grabbed her knapsack from underneath her seat, "We have to go. Mr. Monroe will be waiting for us."

Grant stood up groggily and grabbed his duffle bag. He let Sophia out of her seat and followed her off of the plane. Latin music and the warm smell of native foods cooking greeted them as they entered the terminal. Grant soaked in the atmosphere that Sophia barely noticed as they wove their way to the exit.

"Sophia! Dr. Grant! I see you made it down here in one piece," Monroe said as he shook Grant's hand and took Sophia's knapsack from her, "Terribly hot here isn't it? Well, no reason to stand here in the airport. We need to be moving along. I'll fill you in while we drive Dr. Grant."

Grant, Sophia, and Monroe climbed in the open-topped jeep and sped down the road. Sophia turned on the radio, tuned into a local station, and nodded at Monroe.

"Dr. Grant the first thing that you should know is that I have only been the head of BioLife for five years. The government dissolved InGen as part of their agreement with the Costa Ricans to get you, Dr. Malcolm, Dr. Sattler, and the others out of the Costa Rica. The government saw the potential of InGen and rather than completely disbanding it, downsized the company, renamed it BioLife, and were in direct control of it for the first year of operation," Monroe shouted over the music and other noises.

"So, how did you become head of the company?"

"I was a soldier assigned to redesign InGen. I impressed my superiors and after the probationary year, they formally discharged me and put me in charge of the company."

"When did Sophia come into the company and why is she your personal assistant?"

"Sophia and another person were mercenaries put under my command," Grant glanced at Sophia in shock, "After I took charge, Sophia stayed on. I promoted her to my assistant."

Grant looked between Monroe and Sophia, "So, you're…….."

"No, no, no, Dr. Grant," Monroe chuckled, "Sophia was purely interested in the work-not me. Anyway, about four years ago, the Costa Ricans began reporting strange attacks on the locals. Since InGen was an American based company, they wanted help and compensation from the Americans. Being well acquainted with the history of InGen, I volunteered to help the Costa Ricans. Initially, our mission was to annihilate all prehistoric life forms. At first, we tried killing off the herbivores, but the carnivores, in particular the raptors, began eating each other. We then tried to kill off the carnivores, but this caused a population boom in certain breeds as the herbivore populations increased and the number of competitors decreased. For being prehistoric beasts, they're damn smart."

"I know what you mean," Grant grimaced as he remembered the raptors at Jurassic Park.

"We finally came up with a system that has been working. We take out certain breeds one at a time. As of three months ago, we had Isla Nublar 92 cleared and Isla Sorna 26 cleared."

"Impressive."

"Thank you. Ah! Here we are. Dr. Grant may I welcome you to my second home."

Grant looked at the large white building looming up in front of the jeep. Surround by a 10-foot fence laced with razor wire and posted guards at the gate; it looked like an ordinary research facility. As the jeep approached the building, the guard nodded, opened the gate, and radioed their approach.

"I'll introduce you to the staff and brief you on the way we operate in two hours. For now, Dr. Grant follow Sophia and get some rest."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Robert Muldoon pulled the safari jeep to a halt in the shade under the baobab tree and pointed across the savannah to a herd of grazing wildebeests.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you will look to your right, you will see a group of wildebeests grazing. Oh, Look! There are elephants on the horizon."

Muldoon listened as the tourists gaped in awe of the exotic animals and waited for everyone to take pictures before starting the jeep and driving toward the elephants.

"We're in luck today. The elephants aren't usually in this part of the park at this time of year," Muldoon called over his shoulder. He adjusted the rear view mirror to look at the tourists. All of them but one were excitedly peering out the sides of the jeep looking for animals. One man slouched in the back seat of the jeep, casting disinterested glances at the animals Muldoon pointed out and appeared to be fighting off sleep.

Muldoon scrutinized him in the mirror; his hunting prowess picking up on subtle hints the man was projecting. He was a muscular man with curly, sandy blonde hair. He had a deep tan, which Muldoon guessed came from being outside for long periods of time. Muldoon caught the glimpse of what appeared to be a military tattoo on the man's left shoulder, but the sleeve of the shirt the man was wearing obscured a good part of it.

As Muldoon was staring at the man in the mirror, the man suddenly looked in the mirror and locked gazes with Muldoon. His brown eyes returned Muldoon's scrutinizing gaze and for a long moment, their eyes were locked on each other.

"Look, everyone! On the path in front of us is a wild hare. If you want to see a really rare animal, look at that hare," Muldoon said as he broke his gaze with the man and pointed to the scrawny rabbit in the middle of the jeep path in the savannah grass. Suddenly a wild dog dashed from the bushes, grabbed the hare by its neck, and ran out of sight. The tourists gasped as they heard the death shriek of the hare that was swiftly silenced; they rode back to the tourist lodge in silence.

* * *

Muldoon lay in a hammock and swayed gently in the breeze. He closed his eyes and moved his arms behind his head as a pillow. It had been a hard day and Muldoon was read y to relax. He heard the pebbles on the ground crunch as someone approached him.

"Mullie, my love, are you comfortable," said the stunningly beautiful woman as she caressed Muldoon's face and sat down lightly in the hammock, "Isn't this everything you've ever wanted?"

"It's wonderful, my darling. I don't think I have ever been so relaxed."

"Do not play with me my love. I can't bear it anymore-kiss me," cried the woman as she planted a large kiss on Muldoon's unsuspecting mouth. Muldoon wrapped his arms around the scantily clad woman and kissed her back. Suddenly, the peace of the day was shattered by the familiar death scream of the wild hare.

"What is that," Muldoon said as he pulled away from the woman and gently caressed the small of her back.

"It was nothing my darling-nothing," the woman said with a malevolent smile. Muldoon stared at her cautiously and continued to stroke her back. As his hand brushed her back, the soft skin suddenly felt scaly and rough. Muldoon pulled his hand away and glanced at it before turning a horrified face to the woman he was with.

"What is going on," Muldoon cried as he tried to scramble away from the woman. The woman's hair began to fall out as she turned her now reptilian-like amber eyes to Muldoon. She grinned, revealing a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. She stood up and began to laugh at Muldoon as he frantically searched for a weapon. With a shake of her head, the last remnants of hair fell off the woman revealing the familiar form of a raptor. The raptor laughed at Muldoon and with a shriek almost identical to the hare's death call, lunged at him.

Muldoon sat up in bed gasping. A cold sweat had broken out over his body and he shakily reached for the alarm clock on the night stand. 2:30 a.m. Muldoon sighed and wiped his moist brow with the back of his hand.

"Three months and not a single dream. Three months of sleep and I'm undone by a damn rabbit," Muldoon cursed as he angrily opened the drawer on the night stand. He plunged his hand inside and riffled through the pill bottles in the drawer.

Over the past six years, Muldoon had been to see more sleep specialists than he cared to remember. Each one had a different diagnosis for his insomnia and nightmares. Each one prescribed a different sleep aide to allow his to sleep, but with little success. He had even gone to a dream therapist, who upon hearing the subject of Muldoon's dreams told him he was suppressing memories as of a past life as a dinosaur. That doctor prescribed a diet of undercooked meat and a more "natural" life style to ease the dreams. Finally, Muldoon went to a psychologist. Muldoon knew he couldn't tell the doctor about what was really causing the dreams-due to work was his excuse. However, the doctor was able to work well enough with what information Muldoon had given him to prescribe a drug that worked-Valium.

Muldoon still saw the doctor and was required to keep a dream journal. The doctor had prescribed a low enough dosage of Valium that Muldoon could take it about every six hours- long enough to get some sleep, but weak enough to not detrimentally affect his work.

He hadn't taken one in three weeks. He finally thought he was getting over the raptors. Now, at 2:30 in the morning he was digging through a drawer trying to find the one thing that drove away the nightmares. Muldoon shook his head in disgust as he shook out one pill from the bottle and popped it into his mouth.

"Tomorrow is my day off. I'll go to town and try to forget what happened," Muldoon mumbled as he lay back down on the bed and waited for the drug to take effect.

* * *

Muldoon sat in the café drinking coffee and watching the locals trade in the street market in front of him. He had a pounding headache and was still shaken from his dream. On the patio table next to the notebook he had been writing in sat the bottle of Valium. It was one of those days and he knew he was going to need it. He put his coffee cup back on the table and picked up the notebook again. He tried to recall the dream as he wrote down the date he had the dream. He quickly wrote down the details-hoping that as he committed them to paper, he would forget them.

When he was finished, Muldoon flipped through the pages of the journal. People turning into raptors, being back at the visitors' center at Jurassic Park, being lost in the jungle and hearing the dinosaurs around him, all were dreams that he had recorded in the book. Six years worth of night terrors and bad dreams and still no sign of relief.

"Mr. Muldoon, may I sit with you," a voice said as a shadow fell across Muldoon and the table.

"Oh, um, sure take a seat," Muldoon said as he closed the notebook and gestured to the seat across from him.

"Thank you," replied the stranger as he sat down. Muldoon recognized him as the bored passenger on the safari yesterday.

"Don't care for the wild life of Africa," Muldoon queried.

"What? You must be referring to yesterday on the safari. I've seen more exotic creatures," the man said as he gestured for the waiter to bring him a cup of coffee, "Honestly, I didn't know if you would remember me. You look like hell. Didn't you sleep last night?"

"I had a rough night. Nothing a few of these can't handle though," Muldoon smiled as he held up the pill bottle and shook it back and forth.

"Valium. Yeah, that will relax you, but considering all you've seen I thought you would have been on something much stronger by now," the man said as he took the cup of coffee from the waiter and nodded appreciatively.

"What are you talking about? The animal kill yesterday? I'm used to that. I used to be a hunter, but nothing I saw while hunting ever phased me."

"Oh, I'm not talking about those experiences. I'm talking about InGen and their little park."

" I-I don't know what your talking about," Muldoon replied hoarsely.

"Don't play stupid. I know that John Hammond employed you for a series of years on his little island resort. I also know that you were in charge of security and animal control."

"If you know so much, you know that I can't talk about that-even if it did happen."

The man sneered and slid two papers across to Muldoon. "The first one is signed by the Costa Rican government stating that you can talk to me without consequence. The second is from the United States granting you permission to work with the Costa Rican government in whatever way they deem necessary. They deem it necessary for you to talk to me. So, tell me what went wrong on the island."

Muldoon's face hardened as he read through the papers. After six years they were finally going to allow him to talk-to tell his version of what went wrong. Why? He could tell that they needed him for something, but he had no desire to tangle himself in that mess again.

"I'll tell you my story if you tell me why the Costa Ricans are so willing to let me talk after six years."

"That's a fair trade. Tell me what you know and I'll tell you what I know."

"Agreed," Muldoon closed his eyes for a moment to collect his thoughts before beginning his story, "To begin with, I didn't really have that much control over the security system. It was all automated-maintained by computer engineers. I just offered my opinion as to what measures would be needed to properly supervise the animals. My main responsibility with Jurassic Park was animal control. Hammond liked the fact that I had expertise with predators. He didn't like the fact that I was a hunter and saw the creatures as dispensable."

"Hammond wanted you to control them, but not kill them?"

"Exactly. Hammond knew that he was creating some potentially dangerous animals- velociraptor, diloposaurus, T-rex, and the compys, but he didn't care. They added excitement to the park. From the beginning, I was fighting Hammond to supply the staff with proper firearms to protect themselves from the animals. Most of the carnivores had demonstrated before they were even released into the park that they were vicious killers. One of the nursery workers was maimed by a baby raptor when it leapt at her and attacked her face. Two other workers were blinded by juvenile diloposauruses when they spit in the workers' faces. The compys couldn't be handled at all. They bit anyone who touched them. The worst was when they hatched the younger rex. About a week before they released her into the park, she bit off her caretaker's arm."

"Hammond didn't see this as a warning sign?"

"Hammond saw the potential for upping the popularity of the park. When he heard about the rex biting off the worker's arm, he had a "food elevator" installed in the rex pen so people could watch the T-rex feed. Hammond wanted his sideshow up and running fast. The fact that we were undermanned and inadequately armed didn't even bother him. Hammond only allowed staff to use non-lethal weapons in the park."

"Like stun guns or tranquilizer darts."

"You've got the idea. Something to stop the dinosaur only long enough for the person to get away. It took two raptor attacks on staff before Hammond conceded to give me a small locker of effective firearms. The sad part was that I was the only one with a key and the majority of the park workers didn't know about the guns. I wasn't allowed to tell anyone outside of my department about them either. When things went bad at the park that first time we had guests, Hammond blamed me for the animals killing each other. He was more concerned about ensuring the survival of those animals than protecting the people stuck in the park. He wasn't in imminent danger and didn't want his animals harmed. He actually tried to take the key to the gun locker from me."

"Did he get it?"

Muldoon smiled and pulled a chain out from under his shirt. On the end hanging below his clenched fist dangled a small key, "Not on your life." He tucked the key back inside his shirt, "Hammond damned us all to death and he kept blaming me for it. When Grant killed some of the raptors to survive- Hammond blamed me for their deaths. It was like poetic justice when we were rescued and informed that Hammond hadn't made it- killed by the dinosaurs he loved. That's everything. Now, tell me why you wanted to know all this."

"My employer is trying to exterminate all the dinosaurs off of the two islands that Hammond used. All of his efforts have failed as the dinosaur-related attacks on Costa Rica are increasing. He is getting pressure from the U.S. and Costa Rica to quietly and quickly finish this project. He is having problems with the raptors. They are reproducing to quickly and have changed their attack patterns. It's getting difficult to contain them. He wants you to come to Costa Rica, train his men on how to track and hunt raptors, and lead a team specifically assigned to raptor eradication. What do you say?"

Muldoon paled with anger, "No. I told you I didn't want anything more to do with the dinosaurs. That was the worst job I ever had and I'm lucky to be alive. Do you honestly think I want to risk my life again to clean up John Hammond's mess!"

"No, but I thought you would like the opportunity to hunt the animal that has ruined your life. You would be erasing John Hammond's dream; doing what he denied you to do while you where employed by him. You would have full control over your team. You pick the supplies, team, and plan of attack. You will also be handsomely reimbursed for your trouble. Think of it as closure. I'll give you a day to think it over. Here's my card," the man stood up and flicked a business card onto the table in front of Muldoon before walking away. Muldoon sat for several minutes at the table, his coffee growing cold, before he finally looked at the card. It read: "Tracy Smith, BioLife Inc. Public Relations."


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: I am sorry this is such a short chapter. This scenario has been popping up every time I have tried to work on the story, so I stuck it in. I am not as busy now, so I should be updating more frequently.

Muldoon carelessly stuffed Tracy's business card into his wallet as he sulked down the street. He walked back to his bungalow grabbed a full canteen and his jeep keys and took off in his jeep. He flew down the road until he abruptly turned left onto the dirt track that lead to the animal preserve.

That's a big carrot to dangle in front of a donkey, Muldoon thought. He glanced at his wallet and knitted his brows in concentration, but am I a stupid enough ass to bite?

He grunted as he swerved around a fallen tree blocking the road. He slammed on his brakes and cut the wheels sharply to the right as he skidded into the clearing at the end of the road. Muldoon grabbed his survival pack and canteen from the back seat, stuffed his wallet and car keys in one of his pockets, and hopped over the jeep door.

This wasn't unusual for Muldoon. When he needed time to think, he would head into the park and "disappear" for days. The other park employees were accustomed to this tendency of Muldoon's. Because of Muldoon's apparent survival skills, no one showed much concern for his welfare. Eventually, another park ranger would happen across his jeep. They would check to make sure that nothing was taken, and then check on the jeep once a day. If it turned up missing, they would check at Muldoon's bungalow before sending out a search party.

Muldoon shouldered his pack and walked briskly through the savannah grass. He was still fuming over Tracy's offer when he reached his usual camp site. Not feeling ready to stop, Muldoon stomped through it and continued further into the park. Finally, at dusk, Muldoon collapsed in a clearing of Baobab trees.

Muldoon pushed Tracy's offer as far from his mind as possible for two days. On the third day, Muldoon reluctantly pulled out the business card. Muldoon had lost all desire to kill predators after returning from Jurassic Park. They were vicious, but in their natural environment. The only thing that Muldoon really wanted to destroy was Jurassic Park. John Hammond's "dinosaurs" were vicious, but not natural parts of the island environment. Animals that weren't specifically designed for the jungle could disappear completely and kill at their leisure.

Muldoon had noticed this about the raptors. Highly intelligent, the raptors adapted to almost any environment they were placed in, but they thrived in the jungle. Muldoon had warned Hammond about this, but the oblivious bastard had shrugged off his warnings and went on eating his ginger ice cream.

Muldoon suddenly started from his reverie as he remembered what Henry Wu had told him once in a drunken stupor about the "production" island. If, Muldoon glanced at the card for the company name, BioLife, Inc. wasn't following the established InGen protocol for clearing in the islands; they could be doing more damage than good. Someone familiar with the system needed to inform BioLife.

Muldoon started back for town the following hour. He made it half-way to his jeep before he had to stop for the evening. He settled down for the night and fell asleep. He dreamed he was back in the visitor center on Jurassic Park. The alluring lady who had troubled him before pushed open the doors and slinked in. She smiled and called Muldoon's name softly; this time her voice sounded strangely like John Hammond's voice. As she began to change into the raptor, Muldoon pulled the shotgun from behind his back and fired. This time he was ready for her. In his sleep, Muldoon smiled.

Two days later, a park ranger found the tattered remains of Muldoon's survival pack and his crushed canteen


	8. Chapter 8

"Dr. Grant, this will be your room," Sophia grunted as she struggled with her luggage and shoved the door open with her foot. She had guided Grant into a smaller building behind the large building Grant had seen on his way in and through a maze of hallways to his room.

Grant hastily took Sophia's overstuffed duffle bag from her arms before she could lose her balance. "Welcome to the Marriot," Sophia said as the door opened and revealed the room.

"Marriot," Grant asked as he turned and took in the whole room. It was a standard 12 ft. by 10 ft. room with sandy, beige walls and one window facing south. Venetian blinds dimmed the sunlight coming into the room. The room was completely square with a twin bed against the wall under the window and a desk sitting kitty corner to it. Two small doors lead to a closet and bathroom consisting of a toilet, sink, and shower.

"It's a little joke we have around here," Sophia said as she took her duffle bag back from Grant, "The rooms consist of the essentials and not much else."

"I didn't realize I would be staying in staff lodgings," Grant said as he set his luggage on the bed and began to unpack.

"You think these are staff quarters," Sophia snorted, "These are the visitor's quarters. The shower is through the door on the right. Be ready to go meet Monroe in an hour and a half," Sophia called over her shoulder as she left the room and closed the door.

Grant took a quick shower in the cramped bathroom before lying on the bed to nap. Grant had noticed upon closer inspection that everything in his room was either the sandy, beige color of the walls or off-white. The room had been designed for one reason. Sleep. Grant looked unimpressed at his room as he drifted off to sleep.

He dreamt he was back on the island with Lex and Tim. They were running from the Tyrannosaur again. Grant had the kids' hands gripped tightly in his own as they darted into the trees. Grant felt a branch whip him and as he turned to look back at it, his foot hooked a root and he tripped. He felt the ground shake as the enormous dinosaur came thundering at him.

"Dr. Grant?"

Grant woke with a start as he realized that the ground shaking was Sophia shaking his shoulder. "Dr. Grant," Sophia asked again, "Its time we were headed to the meeting.

Grant stretched and rubbed his shoulders. The muscles were taut and sore from were the branch in his dream had struck him. He gently massaged the muscles and stood up.

"Here," Sophia handed him his boots, turned, grabbed a comb and began coming Grant's unkempt hair. Sophia sighed, "I don't understand why you care so little about your appearance. You are Mr. Monroe's guest and need to make a good impression on the people we're meeting with. You need to be taken seriously."

Grant smiled at her unnatural motherly chiding, "I never had to really worry about it before. There really isn't anyone to impress in the Badlands."

Sophia huffed, "This isn't Montana." She nodded her approval as she finished combing Grant's hair before firmly guiding Grant into the hallway.

Andrew Monroe greeted Grant and Sophia warmly before starting the meeting.

"Well, its good to see everyone here today," Monroe said as he looked around the table, "I'm sure you'll notice some new faces today and the absence of others. I would like to introduce all of you to Dr. Alan Grant. He is here as a consultant and to find a former pupil of his. Munroe gave a quick wink to Grant before continuing the meeting.

The meeting progressed slowly. Grant feigned interest for the first half an hour, but found it terribly boring. They were simply reviewing past budget costs and legal red tape the company was caught up in. He had began to doodle on the notepad in front of him when the conversation suddenly became heated.

"As you can see, animal termination has progressed nicely since the implication of Dr. Malcolm's 'systematic removal by observing the chaos theory' plan. We have also received generous help from the local government and if you will look at the graphs in front of you-"

"You did not check with our clients," an elderly Japanese man interrupted Monroe as he firmly placed the graphs back on the table, "You did not check with Fujiyama Inc. before beginning elimination of the animals on Isla Sorna."

"Now, Mr. Koga, you must understand that it was done with the best intent," Mr. Monroe said calmly with a smile.

"Do not patronize Mr. Koga," snapped a second Japanese man as he rose from the table, "The islands technically belong to Fujiyama Inc. and you are there solely by the invitation of the company."

"It is not your country being invaded by these creatures. We have a right to protect the residents of Costa Rica from harm," replied a Costa Rican official.

"You do nothing without our permission. If we pull out of this project, the islands will stay as they are. You will be barred admittance to them and your country can go to hell for all we care," replied Mr. Koga's companion.

"I think this meeting is over," Monroe stated cooly, "Mr. Koga, may I speak to you and your associate later this afternoon in private? There some things we need to discuss, but given present temperament, it would be wise to wait until we have cleared our heads a bit. Until next week everyone."

People began to get up from the table and leave the room. Monroe turned to Mr. Koga to set a time for them to meet. As Alan Grant stood to leave, Monroe motioned for him to wait for him.

Grant nodded politely as the Japanese businessman brushed past him and out the door. He turned to Monroe who was gathering up his papers from the table.

"It got pretty heated in here didn't it Dr. Grant," Monroe said with a smile and while shaking his head, "Every few weeks, the Japanese think we're cheating them and have to get into it with th Costa Ricans. I hoped maybe this week we'd make it through the meeting without any conflict, but I guess not."

Monroe gestured for Grant to follow him out of the room.

"Who were those men?"

"The Costa Rican was Ray Juarez. The government representative and the most cooperative man out of the group from Costa Rica. The two Japanese gentlemen are Mr. Koga and Mr. Tsubushima."

"Why are the Japanese involved with the islands."

Monroe sighed, "John Hammond technically never owned the islands. He bought them with investors' money."

"Japanese investors' money?"

Monroe nodded, "He promised them a huge return on the principle fi they would invest. The Costa Rican government didn't discover this until after they had begun clearing out the islands. The Japanese company, Fujiyama Inc., threatened to sue the Costa Rican government once they found out what was on the islands. They were smarting from Hammond's fiasco and were looking for a way to re-coop their losses."

"Could they really sue the Costa Ricans over the islands? I thought they were a biological threat to the residents."

"The dinosaurs have never been established as a threat to the inhabitants of the surrounding islands. The Japanese's argument is that the dinosaurs are escaping on trespassing boats. They are claiming the Costa Ricans brought the dinosaur problem on themselves."

"Do they have a case?"

"It would be a hard case to win, but it would suspend all our activities for a long time, while it was in court. The Costa Ricans don't want this, so they have been trying to accommodate the Japanese the best way they can."

"So, what did they do?"

"They came to an understanding that the Japanese wouldn't stop operations if the company could send two representatives to oversee and inform Fujiyama Inc. of all activities of the "clean-up" teams. Oh, and everything we do must be green-lighted by the company to insure that the company's interests are our interests."

"Do they mind the Americans?"

Monroe snorted, "No. They blame John Hammond for the mess and are happy to have the American government clean it up. This may interest you Dr. Grant. Here comes one of our 'clean-up crews' now."

Grant looked toward the far end of the hallway they had been walking down and saw a group of six people come walking in through a door. They were clad in black and camouflaged field gear and were covered in dirt and sweat. They carried a small arsenal of weapons and small, hand- held computers.

"Georgia, how did you do," called Monroe with a big smile on his face.

"Didn't lose a single team member and cleared 87 percent of our area," replied an equally grinning woman at the front of the group, "If we had, had a few more days we could have done more."

"Two weeks on that island is long enough. You didn't lose a single man and cleared the majority of your sector; I couldn't be happier. I only wish I could be out there with you."

Grant glanced at the other five members of the team while Monroe and Georgia chatted. It was compiled of three men and one other woman. Grant swiftly looked back at the woman as recognized the short, muscular frame and the short, black hair.

"Sue? Sue Turner?"

"Dr. Grant! What are you doing here," the shocked Sue said as she ran up to Dr. Grant and hugged him, "Oh, Dr. Grant you have no idea how much I want to thank you for suggesting this internship. It has been the greatest experience of my life. I just can't-"

"Sue, did you tell your parents or anyone that you left on your internship?"

Sue turned bright red, "N-n-no. They asked me not to tell anyone when I left. It was okay for me to write once I was here, but I guess I just never got around to it with all the work I've been doing."

"Sue, your parents filed a missing persons report. The police think you're dead and they are investigating anyone who saw you prior to your trip. They think you were murdered!"

Sue paled and ran down the hallway, "I've got to call my parents. I'll be right back!"

Grant looked at Georgia and Monroe before all three followed Sue down the hallway.

"That's right Mom, I'm okay. I just decided to leave a week early and didn't tell anyone. I'm sorry if I put you in a panic," Sue paused, "I know it was a stupid thing to do, Dad. I'm in Costa Rica right now," another pause, "You and Mom are flying down here to see me? Are you sure- okay. Okay. I'll see you in a few days then."

Sue hung up the phone and leaned against the wall with her eyes closed. She looked at Grant, Georgia, and Monroe with a weak smile, "I guess I messed up, didn't I?"

"How could you be so stupid Sue? It wouldn't have taken the police long before they began to investigate the company. What do you think would have happened then? You could have ruined us," Monroe shouted.

Sue's face crumbled, "May I have a few days to console my parents?"

Monroe sighed irritably, "It's going to take more than a few days Sue. You're one of the best field workers we have and I don't want to fire you, so take two months to be with your family and return as soon as you can after that."

"What," Georgia yelped, "My team goes out next month and I can't function with just five members. You can't give her two months."

"I can do what I please and see fit for the company, Georgia."

"Besides, it is not for a long time. Just long enough for her to convince her family that everything is all right," Grant quipped.

Georgia scowled at Grant, "You know, this is your fault that she is leaving. If you hadn't stuck your nose where it doesn't belong, Sue would be able to stay and I wouldn't be a man short."

"What did Sue do on your team, Georgia," Monroe asked.

"She was our tracker and identifier. No one knows how to differentiate the different animals like Sue."

"Well, you're in luck, Dr. Grant here just happens to be Sue's old teacher and one of the best paleontologist in the world."

Grant looked nervously from Georgia to Monroe, "What are you saying?"

Georgia looked at Grant with an irritated smile, "Congratulations Dr. Grant. You're now my sixth man."


End file.
